12 bondage or restraints or collars
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Kanan gets a new pet.


Between Kanan and You, You was always the more energetic lover, but Kanan seemed to be unusually passive. Not only that, but she squirmed in a way that didn't say "I like the way you're kissing my neck"; it said, "I'm hella nervous". You propped herself up on her elbows so she could pull back and look at Kanan, who wouldn't meet her eye. "K-Kanan-chan, are you not in the mood tonight?" You asked timidly. Of course, she was horny, but she would never want to make Kanan uncomfortable.

"Of course I am," Kanan said, but her voice was quite unconvincing. When You puffed out her cheeks, Kanan sighed. "It's just, um...well, I've been wanting to try something different for a while, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up to you. Sorry if I'm being weird..."

You furrowed her brow. She was always open to new ideas, but her and Kanan had never been particularly adventurous in the bedroom. However, trying to make herself seem as approachable as possible, You grinned. "No problem! You know I don't mind trying new things. What's on your mind?"

Kanan still seemed apprehensive. You climbed off and sat cross-legged on the bed, still smiling and looking at Kanan expectantly. Then, Kanan smiled back and said, "Would you mind wearing something for me, then...? And maybe doing a couple of other things?"

As soon as You nodded, Kanan perked up and got out of bed, going over to her dresser. You raised her eyebrows, trying to crane her neck and see what Kanan was getting out. "Oh, so...an outfit? Or...a costume?! Kanan-chan, you know I love those!" You didn't mind a little roleplay if she got to wear a cool costume!

"Yeah," Kanan said, digging carefully. "Well...kind of. I went out and bought some things a couple of weeks ago, but I've been too scared to bring it up...oh! Here we go."

Kanan fished out two black plastic bags that crinkled in her hand as she brought them over. You watched excitedly as she untied the little bow on top of the first one, curious. "There wasn't any need to be scared, Kanan-chan! You know that I'd do anything for...uh...you...?"

You slowly trailed off as Kanan began pulling items out of the bags and placing them on the bed. The first thing that caught her eye was the black, leather collar, along with a matching leash. Next she noticed dog ears, a ball gag, and a pink pill-shaped vibrator with a matching remote control. After that came handcuffs and something that You couldn't quite name. It looked like four black strings with black cuffs attached to the end, but she wasn't sure what the purpose would be. Finally, Kanan pulled out a rather sizeable double-ended dildo that made You shiver. You was sure that if she pulled one more thing out of the bag, she'd pass out, but that seemed to be the last of it.

"So...? What do you think? I tried not to indulge too much," Kanan said, anxious.

 _We must have different definitions of the word "try",_ You thought, blinking hard at the collection before her. Her father had always told her that she was too blunt, and that if she didn't like something, she should just say it was "interesting". It wasn't that she _didn't like_ Kanan's secret arsenal of sex toys, but she was at a loss for words, so she just nodded slowly and murmured, "It's certainly...interesting."

Kanan frowned, tilting her head a little. "'Interesting'...?"

"Well, I mean, it's...it-it's surprising?"

"Oh," Kanan said, rather simply.

 _She looks like she feels bad...oh, jeez, I've gotta do damage control!_ "S-sorry, I'm just...so excited to start, that I don't even know what to say! Really...!"

"Really...?" Kanan was far from gullible, but the sparkle in her violet eyes told You that she had totally fell for You's half-assed excuses. "That's great. Thanks, You-chan. Do you want to try it tonight?"

You shifted a little. "It wouldn't hurt," she replied. "Y-yeah. Okay. So, you're using all this stuff on me...?"

"Yup!" Kanan's voice was a little too chipper for You's comfort, but she smiled anyway as Kanan picked up the collar. As uncomfortable as it was for You to admit, the collar did have a bit of charm to it. It didn't look too comfortable, but it was cute. Not only that, but Kanan was so excited about it that she couldn't help getting excited too. Kanan gave her a peck on the lips, but when she pulled away, her and You were only a hair's width away. They were on their knees, facing each other, with their kneecaps almost touching. Kanan unbuckled the collar and placed it around You's neck, buckling it again after adjusting it. The leather was cool against You's skin, and the snug fit was actually rather comfy. When Kanan fully pulled back, You reached her fingers up and ran her fingers over it, sticking her finger in the loop and pulling it a little. Kanan anxiously said, "So? What do you think?"

"It...it's good," You whispered. When she saw the concerned look on Kanan's face, she added, "So, the leash'll go in the loop?"

Kanan nodded, but grabbed the ears next. They were black, floppy and fuzzy. Kanan put it on You's head, adjusting her hair beneath it and grinning. "Aww, You-chan, you're too cute!"

"Thanks..." You was already turning red. Kanan was hardly one to gush like that, but You would be lying if she said it wasn't attractive as all hell.

"So, are you a well-trained puppy?"

You checked Kanan's face for any sign of humor or playfulness, but she seemed to be totally serious. Her eyes were curious, searching...almost innocent. You found herself unable to hold her gaze, growing unreasonably shy. "U-uh...yes?" She wasn't sure what the right answer was. Did Kanan want her to be a good, obedient puppy, or did she want her to play the bad pup who needed to be punished?

Kanan giggled. "You-chan, ease up, okay? We're just having fun." That did manage to calm You a bit, but that wasn't helped at all when Kanan lifted her hand and said, "Give me paw!"

You lifted her hand unsurely, and Kanan nodded once in confirmation. She put it in Kanan's hand and gripped it a little, shaking. "Sorry if my hands are sweaty," You murmured.

"That's okay. Good girl," Kanan cooed, petting You's head. When her eyes rolled upwards to follow Kanan's hand, Kanan smirked and You immediately fixed her eyes back on her knees. "Such a good girl! Now, roll over."

You flopped onto her back and rolled to her left (purposely away from the pile of sex toys), then rolled back, sitting back up on her knees. "Like that?"

"Yes! That was perfect," Kanan said. Her voice was a bit sultry, slightly breathy, and You could spot the beginnings of a blush on her face. "You're so good at this." You felt like the praise was a bit excessive, but...it made her feel a bit warm inside, and Kanan seemed to be really pleased with her. "Next, beg."

You cupped her hands like paws and placed them under her chin, then began to yap excitedly. However, after the first few seconds, the embarrassment of the situation really began to kick in, and she quieted, placing her hands in her lap.

That got her a hug. She was quite used to hugs from Kanan, but that one felt a lot different somehow. Kanan was squeezing her more than usual, being more affectionate. When Kanan pulled away, she patted You again, then said, "How about we go for a walk?"

That caused You's brow to furrow. "Wait, um, time out," she said nervously. "You're not going to...take me outside, are you?"

"What? No." The sugar-sweet, doting quality of Kanan's voice had turned into confusion. "I was just going to walk you around the house a little. Unless...you want to go outside?"

The teasing lilt at the end of Kanan's speech twisted You's gut in a way that wasn't entirely unlikable. "Ah...no, thank you."

Kanan smirked and toyed with the hem of You's shirt. "A good little puppy won't need this," she declared. Swiftly, and without even slightly skewing the ears, Kanan removed You's t-shirt. You hadn't been wearing a bra, but she decided not to cover herself, instead opting to just avert her eyes. Kanan hooked her fingers in the waistband of You's sweatpants. "Don't need these, either." They were flung across the room just as carelessly as the shirt, and You was left in her blue panties, anxiously trying to fix her eyes anywhere else but on Kanan's. She looked down at the leash just in time to see Kanan picking it up. "Alright! You're ready to go. Let me hook you up."

Kanan nudged You's chin up with one finger, and just that one finger made You's heart speed up. A little metallic rustling beneath her told her that Kanan had clipped the leash. It was about five feet long, and Kanan had it looped around her fist once. Her hand moved backwards slowly, but then jerked suddenly, pulling You to all fours. "K-Kanan-chan, what was that?!"

"I like this a lot better," Kanan murmured. "This way I can pull you where I want without yanking your hair. Say, You-chan, do you want a toy to take on your walk?"

You perked up and looked around. From what she could see, there were no squeaky toys or anything. "Y-you mean, like..." You stopped to think. "Like, a bone?"

Shaking her head, Kanan reached over to her little sinful pile of tools. She picked up the pink vibrator and the remote control, then smiled and moved around the back of You, out of her line of vision. You felt her panties being pulled to the side, and she wondered if Kanan could tell how wet they were. However, she didn't have time to mull over it; she felt something pressing against her entrance, then pushing in. She squeaked, but tried to hold back any other embarrassing noises she might have let out. Her panties were replaced, and Kanan gave her a playful pat on the butt. "There we go. All set! Hop off the bed, silly. You can't go for a walk from there."

You swallowed thickly and got off of the bed as instructed, getting on all fours on the floor next to Kanan on her right side. Kanan's left hand held the remote, while her right held the leash. Kanan tugged slightly and began to walk towards the bedroom door, and You shuffled after her.

At first, the feeling of the toy inside of her was just awkward, but as they approached the hallway, You heard a whirring and felt the toy rubbing against her walls softly. She kept crawling, but she was noticeably startled. She looked up to see if Kanan was paying attention, and, sure enough, she was looking down at You and regarding her rather casually, as if her behavior was normal. Part of You wanted to disregard the pleasurable feeling that the toy gave her, spare herself the shame, but another part wanted to squeeze her thighs together to try and amplify that pleasure.

Her decision came quickly when the whirring intensified. Instinctively, she pushed her hips back, growling softly. Kanan reached down a little bit and rustled her hair. "Now, now, be a good girl and keep moving, okay?"

"Wh-when you turn it up like that..."

You went silent, but kept crawling, trying not to glance up at Kanan's face again. She was quite sure that if she did, she would climax on the spot. Before she could reflect on whether that would be a good idea or not, Kanan spoke again. "Seriously, You, I'll be _really_ disappointed if you come before I'm ready, so hold back a little."

The very idea of disappointing Kanan made You's stomach twist. She nodded and swallowed hard, continuing to walk as Kanan upped the vibrations again. The vibrator had shifted inside of her, and was dangerously close to rubbing against her g-spot. Against her will, she moaned under her breath, trembling with anticipation. By then, Kanan had walked her to the front door, and they were making a U-turn towards the bedroom. You decided to focus her attention on the creamy skin of Kanan's legs instead, wondering if it would be too realistic to grind against them.

Kanan slightly upped the setting of the vibrator even more as they walked back to the bedroom, but You managed to make it back with a minimal amount of embarrassing noises; however, she was dripping wet, and as Kanan sat on the edge of the bed, she sat patiently waiting for Kanan's next move, kneeling between her legs. Kanan watched her pant and keen for a couple of seconds before laughing breathlessly. "Beg," she commanded again.

That time, You decided to forgo the whole puppy act, instead deciding to rest her temple against Kanan's knee. "Please, Kanan-chan? I'll do anything you want...I'll be a good little puppy..." You paused after that last bit, feeling her cheeks heat up. "P-please?"

Kanan gave You a slight pat, then smiled warmly and began to slide her panties down her long legs. You watched intently, somehow resisting the urge to bury her face in between Kanan's legs and inhale her scent. Once Kanan's underwear were fully removed, You looked up with a hopeful, pleading look on her face. A single nod from Kanan gave her the go-ahead, and she didn't hesitate. Within seconds, her hands were on Kanan's thighs and she was sloppily working Kanan over with her tongue, trying to taste and feel everything at once. "Um-ah, Y-You-chan, wait, there's something else."

You reluctantly pulled away, licking her lips as Kanan reached over to her pile again and grabbed the handcuffs. The sight of them made You squirm...or maybe it was the vibrator that was still buzzing inside of her. Kanan made quick work of the handcuffs, and soon You was cuffed before her, wriggling and excited. Before You could dive back in, she uneasily asked, "You have the key, right?"

"Mm-hm. It's right next to me." You sighed in relief, but she was quickly jerked forward by the leash. _Kanan-chan sure isn't shy about what she wants, huh?_

The vibrations between her legs grew stronger, and You decided to busy herself with Kanan instead, lapping up Kanan's nectar with her tongue. Kanan carefully hooked her legs around You's shoulders, crossing them over her back and securing her position. You continued to obediently pleasure her owner, dipping the very tip of her tongue into her entrance and looking up for a reaction. Kanan's face couldn't be called anything but serene. Her eyes were lightly shut, and her face was slightly contorted, twitching every time You's tongue dared to ghost across her opening.

Curious, You ventured a little ways upward, and brushed against Kanan's clit with a feather-light touch. As if in a knee-jerk reaction, Kanan shortened the length of the leash by winding it around her hand and yanked You forward. You took that as a sign that she was doing well. Next, she decided to place the flat of her tongue against Kanan's clit, pressing in and giving her a slow, long stroke. When Kanan upped the setting on the vibrator some more, You didn't know if she should have taken it as a punishment or a reward.

It turned out to be the latter. Still gripping the leash, Kanan dropped the remote control to the vibrator and used that hand to pet You placidly, her hand trembling just a little. "Good girl, good girl," she praised, and You squeezed her legs together, moaning under her breath. "Don't come until I'm ready, though, okay?"

You nodded, taking Kanan's clit into her mouth and sucking softly. At that point, Kanan was tugging endlessly on the leash, not bothering to let go when You started to do what she wanted. The pressure on You's neck was nothing but encouragement to her, along with the gentle head pats that Kanan continued to give her. You shut her eyes tight, releasing Kanan's clit from her mouth and thrusting her tongue inside of Kanan without remorse. The moans and whines above her were starting to get more high-pitched and desperate. With every sound, You wanted nothing more than to reach her hand between her legs and finish herself off...somehow, knowing that she was unable to was even more arousing than being able to actually do it.

Kanan's thighs squeezed You's head, but You didn't mind. She didn't want to escape. Kanan's taste was intoxicating. Just the warmth and love radiating off of her made You want to push her over the edge until she couldn't do anything but cry and moan. Her hands tugged at the cuffs a little, wanting to feel Kanan's skin beneath their fingertips.

However, it seemed like You's tongue was more than enough. Even through her mouth, You could feel Kanan's body tensing, loosening, pulsing. For a few seconds, there was silence, save for the sound of You's tongue sloppily fucking Kanan and Kanan's short, sharp breaths; then, a long, shuddering moan told You that Kanan had climaxed...hard. Her hand was still clutching the leash desperately, but when You removed her tongue, Kanan released.

You was trembling, her hips rolling slowly into the sensation of the vibrator. Her hands were pulling at the cuffs again, but that time, out of the urge to get herself off rather than Kanan. Kanan didn't say a word, but You was murmuring pleas, promises, anything to get Kanan to give her just a _little_ bit more...

Wordlessly, Kanan reached down and grabbed something off of the bed. Assuming it was the remote, You nodded dizzily, panting hard. "Yes, more, turn it up more," she encouraged.

A closer look told You that Kanan was holding the key to the cuffs. You watched silently as Kanan unlocked the cuffs, and quite simply commanded, "Touch yourself."

Her voice was as soft and loving as always, but there was no hesitation in You's voice, and she didn't take it as anything other than an order that must be completed. You slid the cuffs off her hands, then snaked a hand around to her front. She felt Kanan's eyes on her, but her own eyes were shut. She felt the vibrator grow more active inside of her, stimulating her g-spot excellently. Her fingers began to tease her clit, pinching and rubbing none-too gently. She could barely register the feel of Kanan's hand on her head, but it still felt good, and as she reached her climax, she nuzzled it carefully, panting and jerking.

When she came down from her high, she rested her sweaty forehead on Kanan's knee, simply relishing the feel of Kanan's hand on her head. "That...I don't think I've ever came harder than that. And you barely touched me," You said, her voice shaky.

"We're not done yet," Kanan whispered, with a trace of laughter in her voice. You finally opened her eyes and looked up at Kanan. Kanan dropped the leash and reached her hand out. Moving as quick as lightning, You clasped it in hers, letting Kanan help her to the bed. Kanan turned the vibrator off and removed it, along with You's underwear, leaving You feeling painfully empty. Placing the toy to the side, Kanan said, "Lay down, and take that leash off for me."

You laid on her back and unclipped the leash, watching as Kanan took her shirt off and went back to her shrinking pile of toys. The only things left were the weird string-and-cuff contraptions, a ball gag, and the threatening double-sided dildo. "So, what next?"

"You seem a little more excited than you were at the beginning," Kanan teased. After taking the leash and tossing it aside, she grabbed the toy that You couldn't quite seem to name and held it up. "Hmm. I'm not sure how good you'd be with the 'stay' command, so I'll just tie you down instead."

A little bit of You's apprehension came back, but just enough to get her blood rushing. Then, the purpose of the toy clicked for her. "Oh, I get it. One end goes to the bedpost..."

"And the other goes to a wrist or an ankle," Kanan finished. You nodded and stretched out on the bed, trying to lay spread eagle so that it would be easier for Kanan to tie her up. First were her wrists; she wriggled her fingers and pulled to test them a little bit. Kanan must have noticed, for she asked, "Is it uncomfortable?"

You shook her head. "Snug. I think I could really get out, if I wanted to, though..."

"Great. That's how I wanted it. I think that eases both of our minds a little bit." Kanan tied her ankles in the same fashion, and You found herself completely bound to the bed. It was actually rather pleasant, but You was sure that whatever was coming next would be even better. Kanan reached into the pile and pulled out the ball gag. "Open up." You opened her mouth wide, and Kanan lifted her head in order to strap on the gag. You hummed a little bit into it, then nodded as Kanan pulled back. "Good? Good. Let's get started."

Kanan picked up the double-sided toy next. It looked a bit floppy, and You had to resist the urge to laugh. It was about a foot and a half. The color of it was a pretty light blue, but it was mostly translucent. You watched intently as Kanan put one side of it to her pouted lips, her heart pounding in her chest. As Kanan took the head of it into her mouth, You moaned automatically, resisting the urge to jerk her hips. Slowly, inch by inch, Kanan took it deeper and deeper into her mouth. Eventually, she pulled away. Just as You was beginning to slow her heart rate again, Kanan turned it around and gave the other side the same treatment, this time teasingly bobbing her head up and down.

After she had finished with that torture, Kanan finally brought the toy down to You's entrance and rubbed it back and forth there. "I don't even think I needed to use my mouth," she purred. "It seems like my puppy is plenty prepared on her own."

Something about Kanan calling You "her puppy" made the air seem so much warmer. Once again, You instinctively let out an embarrassing noise, a little squeak. Kanan kissed her forehead and pushed past You's entrance in one thrust. You's body jerked upwards. Kanan smiled a little and moved even deeper inside of You, causing You to clench and unclench her hands rapidly, trying not to rut against the faux cock like a bitch in heat.

However, Kanan's hand came to a standstill, and she moved away from You. Within seconds, she was positioning the other side of the dildo to her own slit, with her head near the foot of their bed. You whimpered softly when Kanan began to impale herself on the tip, biting on her lip in the way that drove You crazy each time. Finally, Kanan's hips stopped, but they started to withdraw. You could feel the cock rubbing against her own walls, almost teasingly, and she started trying to thrust her hips into it. Kanan moaned in the back of her throat, low and drawn out. "You-chan, you want more, right?"

"Mm-hm, mm-hm," You grunted, her voice muffled, nodding desperately. Kanan began to thrust her hips faster, and You's head fell back to the bed.

You could feel the skin of Kanan's thighs brushing against hers occasionally, and her whole body was so sensitive that just that small touch made her feel like she would explode. When Kanan clutched her calve and dug her nails in, You squeaked in pleasure, wriggling as much as she could in her binds. Kanan was always gentle when they made love, but seeing her rut wildly against the dildo between them was oh-so stimulating. You shut her eyes tight, trying to move her hips to match Kanan's pace.

"I love you, You-chan," Kanan panted, her voice cracking on You's name. "You're my good little puppy, right?"

The gag prohibited You from responding properly, but she nodded her approval, trying to move closer to Kanan still. You looked up at Kanan, watching her as she rolled her hips raggedly. You couldn't keep up with her rhythmless pace, but she was trying to move into her anyway. The cuffs dug into her skin, stopping her from getting any closer unless Kanan allowed it.

"I guess the cuffs _were_ a good idea, after all." Kanan's voice was somehow still taunting even in its breathlessness. She was right, though; You could hardly keep still, jerking and twitching and trying to get Kanan to give her _more._ "I think you look so cute like this...I've never seen you wanting it so bad, You-chan."

You could feel her clit throbbing, begging for attention. No, her whole _body_ was begging for attention, seeking Kanan's touch. However, the feel of the dildo slamming against her sweet spot over and over was nearly enough to send her over the edge. Kanan seemed to be enjoying it was well, flushed and sweating from her exertions. You felt the uncontrollable urge to taste her again, to have all of Kanan at once, and it was overwhelming.

Kanan must have noticed You's stare; chuckling, she said, "You're mighty cute, too, You-chan. Especially with that gag in your mouth." The mildly sinister tone in Kanan's voice turned You on way too much for her own good. "You make the most amazing kinds of faces when you're feeling good...and I can tell that you love this soーfuckingーmuch."

Each of her last few words was punctuated by a hard thrust, and with each one, You cried out sharply into the gag. Kanan herself was moaning almost non-stop, only pausing to whisper You's name or move closer. You could tell that Kanan was getting close, could see her muscles tensing beneath her heated flesh. The movements of her hips became even more disarrayed and desperate, and You was wondering who was _really_ more of a dog between the two of them.

You couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kanan's eyes looked, violet and wild with pleasure; somehow, they were glazed over, too, absent and lost in the moment. You locked eyes with Kanan as she reached her peak, still doggedly trying to bring You to her own orgasm. You was whimpering and arching her back, trying to scratch the itch that was forming in her gut. Her body was burning hot, almost _begging_ for another orgasm.

However, Kanan cut it all short. She stopped and removed the toy from both of them, causing You to shake her head frantically. Kanan wasn't exactly famous for being sadistic, but she tended to be a little overly playful under the right conditions. You dug her nails into her palms, whimpering and trying to buck her hips into the sensation that she needed so badly.

Kanan quickly undid the gag and panted, "What do you want, You-chan?"

"Anything, anything," You pleaded, her voice almost slurred with desperation. "Kanan, I'll take anything, I just-"

"Tell me."

"Y-your mouth...please..."

Kanan hummed pleasantly, brushing You's hair from her sweaty face. "You've been such a good girl...now that I think about it, I've hardly touched you at all tonight."

Kanan began to kiss a trail down You's body, but You quickly said, "Wait! I-I want you to use your fingers instead...I want...I want to see your face."

That caused Kanan to cock her head a bit, but she chuckled and pressed one last kiss to You's navel before moving back up. She kissed You softly, but passionately, not holding back. Kanan moaned softly, and You kissed even harder. However, she faltered when Kanan worked two fingers into her, pulling back and smiling serenely. "You're really the cutest, You-chan."

"C-c'mon...now you're just teasing me," You whimpered. Her voice was trembling, and the problem only got worse when Kanan let a third finger join the first two, hooking them so that they were cruelly assaulting all of the places that drove You crazy. "Mm...ah-f-fuck!"

"Oh? Maybe you _are_ a naughty puppy. You should really watch your mouth, You-chan."

You couldn't even manage to retort, pulling against her restraints and trying to rut shamelessly against Kanan's hand, much akin to an untrained mutt, coincidentally. Kanan's hand was unrelenting, and her other hand was rising up to grope at You's chest. You almost screamed, but Kanan quickly moved down and kissed her again, that time harder and less restrained. Kanan was pressed against her so firmly that You couldn't tell what was hers and what was Kanan's.

"Oh my god, I-I'm going to come," You whispered hoarsely after Kanan pulled away.

"It's okay. That's good." Kanan removed her hand from You's breast, intensifying her thrusts. Two fingers hooked into the collar, and she pulled You to her, smiling notoriously. "Go on, You-chan. I'm waiting..."

You couldn't hold back anymore, and she didn't want to; the second she released, she nearly shrieked, with a strong tremor wracking her entire body and leaving her breathless. Kanan usually stopped when she felt You climaxing, but that time, she kept going, dragging it out for as long as possible. You felt her bones going slack as her heartbeat drowned out every other sound, including Kanan whispering encouragement into her ear, telling her how she was a good girl. Her body was heavy with pleasurable, buzzing exhaustion, and she could do nothing but lay against the bed and stare at the ceiling.

She felt Kanan removing her fingers and raising them to her lips; she opened her mouth to suckle on them, but Kanan shook her head slowly. Tentatively, You stuck out her tongue, and Kanan smiled and started to watch more closely. You began to lick her own juices off of Kanan's fingers, making sure not to miss a drop. When Kanan pulled away, she fell back to the bed again, laying back passively as Kanan undid her binds. After that, she reached for the collar, but You whimpered softly. "I...I like it," she mumbled. "It makes me feel secure, a little. Secure with you."

"You like feeling owned," Kanan stated slowly. _It's embarrassing when she puts it like that,_ You thought, but that was essentially the truth. Kanan relented, pulling the covers over them and snuggling up to You. "Thanks for going along with me on this."

"I-it wasn't _that_ bad," You admitted. "Besides, I really like making you happy, Kanan-chan! Even if it means I have to be your good little puppy...I-I'll still get to be your girlfriend, too, though...right?"

"Wh-what? Of course. You're so silly, You-chan." Kanan pinched You's nose, and she groaned in response. "You play the part of a puppy pretty well, though...maybe we _should_ make it a permanent thing."

You couldn't respond with anything but a loud, energetic "woof".


End file.
